freeing macrodome
by deltaranger79
Summary: chaos forces have dug in one a ice barren world called macradome. inquisitor cameron has been sent in with imperial forces to purge the sector of all chaos forces


No one wanted to be on this ice ball, no one wanted to try and destroy the dug in chaos forces

No one wanted to be on this ice ball, no one wanted to try and destroy the dug in chaos forces. But most of all no one wanted to die.

Commissar Bryn hunched down in the snow his back to a large berm. He looked to the left and the right of him staring into the eyes of the soldiers around him. The 85th hell bringers. They were ready. Over the small hill of snow he could hear them, the heavy armored boots crunching up snow and ice. Their breathing fowl and corrupt as them making harsh rasping sounds as they inhaled and exhaled through the slits in their helmets, and above it all he could hear the preacher somewhere among the file of chaos spewing out a sermon on the lords of the warp. Bryn waited just a bit longer until he heard what he wanted to, the trundling treads of the predator carrying that dam preacher.

Bryn lurched up and spun facing into the side of the enemies. In front of him was the tank moving slowly with the walking chaos space marines, all of the painted a deep red like the blood commissar Bryn was about to spill. He squeezed the trigger and the tread feather in his hands bucked and spit out a deadly streak of yellow as the rocket shot forth and punctured the hull of the tank. In that moment all 200 guardsmen leaped from their hiding spots and charged the chaos line throwing them into confusion. Bryn dropped the tube and pulled out his bolt pistol out of its holster shooting dead a marine that was hacking at guardsmen with a screaming chain blade.

"Forward men. For the emperor send them back to the warp where they belong!" screamed Bryn placing another round through the torso of a heretic fumbling with a satchel of grenades.

The column of chaos was now in utter blood shed. The guard was meeting the troops head on facing them down with bayonet and guts. One marine stabbed his bayonet through the eye slit of a chaos marine only to be torn apart by bolt rounds shot by one of its comrades. The battle was going in their favor heavy armored bodies were dropping all around them and the men pushed the advantage shoving hard and fighting with steel on the mind, they pushed to far.

Bryn heard the cackling laughter before he heard the roaring jets of their jump engines. Raptors about 30 of them flew from the rear of the column landing on men and slashing out with talons tearing guard into shreds with as much ease as if they were made out of paper. They were all over them killing the guard in their dozens. Men started to flee.

"Stand your ground and fight!" screamed Bryn shooting one deserter through the head. "Where is your honor? Where is your conviction?" he punctuated his words by killing another fleeing man. "Fight you dogs fight!"

Suddenly Bryn was knocked over with his back in searing pain. His vision swam and he blacked out only to be reawakening by long sharp claws picking him up and pulling him close to a blood red helmet.

"You will be my pawn creature" said the helmet its yellow eye slits glowing with an internal fire.

"Over my dead body screamed Bryn kicking out a t the creature only to have his feet bounce of solid steel caprice.

"That's the idea you fool" hissed the helmet, and with that it plunged a talon straight into Bryn's heart. Bryn fell from everything he fell from the battle he fell from very memory he ever had. He fell into the blackness of a death that has not happened yet.

The raptor chuckled to itself and turned to find another of the fleshy things to kill. Instead it was met by the dark black end of a bolt gun that was known as the muzzle. The holder of the gun was in a midnight black power armor that lusted for combat it seemed. It had malice to it that the raptor would have killed for. On the chest of the armor was a large I that ran through a skull. The helmet was a space marine helmet with 2 high extended wings above with that gave it the look of the honor guards of old lore.

The helmet spoke directly to the raptor in a deep menacing voice that reached the primal instincts of all humans and caused fear.

"In the name of the inquisition I take your life, return to the hell you came from." The figure fired the bolt pistol and a .57 caliber round blasted through its head leaving a sticky trail.

The figure dropped to a knee and took aim with its gun dropping 2 more raptors in mid slaughter of a squad of guardsmen. To the figures left a raptor lunged thrusting its chain blade at the winged head. Before the blow could land the black armored man had drawn his power sword and hacked through the sword arm of the elite chaos trooper, he then decapitated the raptor letting the bodied fall to the ground still smoking from the red blades power.

"Hear me now hell bringers!" shouted the armor its voice booming out of a hidden amplifier. "Follow me to glory and victory!" and with that the armor charged running down the line hacking at chaos soldiers trying to set up firing positions.

Behind him came the guardsmen firing from hips with lasguns turned to full power melting chaos armor and throwing the dead bodies back into the snow to be melted and frozen

This was the frozen waste land of macrodome a planet on the outer fringes of human space taken under siege by the chaos 20 standard years back. Now forces had been sent to clear it of all chaos stains. Specially sent in to this war was the newly requisitioned inquisitor Cameron.

Cameron walked back to the snow berm as guardsmen looked over the frozen bodies of comrades and enemy alike trying to find any sign of survivors. Over 80 men had been killed and almost all of them had been injured in some way or another. Surprisingly to all, the commissar Bryn had survived his grievous wound. Cameron walked with his helmet off letting the biting icy wind cut him to the marrow, sometimes it was good to remember how vulnerable you could be out here.

Cameron looked back seeing the burning tank and the dead red armored husks already being covered by snow. He doubted if there would be any sign of this fight in a week to come.

A man came running up to him with a vox on his back. The rank pins showed him as a corporal

"Inquisitor he has the command on the horn wishing to speak to you" he said holding out the handset to Cameron.

Cameron took the set "hello?"

"Inquisitor?" asked a high voice on the other end of the line

"That's who I am now how can I help you?" Cameron asked trying to hurry the conversation up.

"Inquisitor you have been invited by the lord general to a banquet tonight to be formally welcomed" said the voice, to high pitched and civilian for Cameron likes.

"tell the lord general I will be there but if he dose not mind I would like to finish the small engagement im currently in." Cameron handed back the set to the vox man and began walking away.

The corporal chased after him holding out the set "inquisitor they have more to address you with!" he said clearly flustered by Cameron not following protocol.

"What's your name?" asked Cameron wheeling around and starring at the corporal.

"Corporal dare inquisitor. Why?" he asked suspicion creeping into his voice.

Cameron let out a loud laugh "I like the name boy, I ask because I want you as my right hand man. You will keep me up to date and will tell me what the hell is going on so I don't have to deal with pretentious idiots like that all day" said Cameron motioning to the headset that was still asking for inquisitor Cameron.

"Are you sure inquisitor?" asked dare.

"Absolutely tell your higher-ups and meet me at my drop ship in 2 hours. Tell them it is a direct request from me." Said Cameron with a smile he knew he would get dare because of his rank no matter how much they didn't like it.

With that Cameron stalked off calling over his personal vox sp that his drop ship would land soon and takes him to this so called greeting banquet. He turned over his shoulder as a thought hit him.

"Dare!" he shout? Dare turned around and looked at Cameron "bring your best dress uniform!" Cameron shouted and then walked away.

Interesting people these inquisitors thought corporal dare.


End file.
